


Dodging a Bullet

by alynwa



Series: Picfic Tuesday Challenge [28]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya wants to take shelter in an abandoned house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodging a Bullet

 

“I don’t think so, Illya.”

The Russian looked at his partner as if he had grown another head on his shoulders.  “What do you mean you do not think so?  There is a storm coming and there sits an abandoned house on a hill with a good view of its surroundings.  We take turns sleeping and then keep moving when the sun rises.  Do you have a better alternative?”

“Truthfully, no.  But I am not staying there and neither are you.  It looks like that house in ‘Psycho.’”

“I am to believe that a house in a movie has frightened the CEA of UNCLE North America to the point where he refuses to enter a real house?  Sorry, you will have to do better than that, Napoleon.  What is going on?”

 _What is going on, indeed?,_ Napoleon thought.  _How am I supposed to explain that the moment I saw the house in the distance, chills ran up and down my spine?  And, the closer he drove, the worse it got?  I think if I were to climb those stairs I would become physically ill!  Right now I feel like I could jump out of my skin just being this close to it._

“Napoleon?”

“I need you to trust me on this, Illya.  I don’t know how I know, but I _know_ that if we go into that house, we will be in danger.  I can’t allow it.”

Illya let go of the steering wheel and leaned back in his seat.  “When I was a little boy in Kiev, I remember the elders speaking about things that, to my mind, did not seem possible, but they believed.  I am a scientist, but there are things in this world that have no explanation.  _Yet._ Perhaps, that is what they were speaking about; perhaps, that feeling of yours is one of those things.  Tell me, Napoleon, how strongly do you feel about what you are saying?”

“Strongly enough to pull rank on you, if need be.”

Illya turned the ignition and re – started the car.  “I know many things about you, my friend.  One of those things is that your instincts are good and trustworthy.  If you say this is an unsafe place, I believe you.  We’ll keep driving and sleep in the car if we have to.”

Relieved, Napoleon asked as Illya backed down the driveway and pulled onto the road again, “Are you sure you don’t think I’m shellshocked?”

He was looking back at the house as Illya answered, “No, Napoleon, I do not think you ‘shellshocked.’  I trust you.”

“Oh.  Good.”  _I wonder what you would say if I told you I see two really large red eyes staring at us from the upstairs window on the side of the house.  We dodged a bullet, moy droog, we dodged a bullet._


End file.
